


A Food Soul's Lament

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: for when you want to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray
Summary: A food soul attends Master Attendant's funeral.
Kudos: 12





	A Food Soul's Lament

I watched as my Master Attendant was lowered into the ground. Which number was this? Six. I think so. Six Master Attendants buried. I suppose I should consider myself lucky. They lived longer than most. It was time that killed those humans. Time was cruel to humans.

I scanned over the members of my Master Attendant’s family. Most of them were crying. His daughter had come up to me for comfort. My shirt was wet from her crying, but I wasn’t going to push her away. Just because I didn't feel the same doesn’t mean she should be ignored.

“You haven’t shed a tear. Are you sad at all?”

I gave a small nod. “I am.” It was sad, but I had become numb to these things. I’ve seen so many deaths that it didn't affect me. I only cried once. The time my first Master Attendant died. I was overcome with grief. I hadn’t prepared myself for the death. It was worse than I could have imagined.

His daughter began to cry harder and I wrapped my arms around her. I realized she was no longer just upset about losing her father. She was also losing me. And I was sure I would soon be losing her even if I stayed.

“Does it hurt? Seeing all of them die?”

“Of course it does.” I raised my hand and quickly wiped a falling tear before she could see it. “It always does.”

Time was so cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that. I made myself sad.


End file.
